The Kidnapping of Wilbur Robinson
by learningtowrite1996
Summary: When a worker is fired from Robinson Industries, revenge is seeked against Cornelius' pride and joy. When Wilbur is taken, his family is willing to do anything to get him back, no matter how hard it gets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first MTR fic and I really hope you all like it. Please leave a review and give me input and such. Thanks all :)**

"Okay Thompson, quickly, attach the last wire."

"No, no it shouldn't go there."

"That is where is goes! This is my company Thompson!"

Westley Thompson could feel the blood rushing to his face. Cornelius Robinson was a brilliant man, but extremely conceited. Westley always had good ideas, but were always quickly passed by Mr. Robinson. He gave Westley no thought. Like he was just a slave.

"I'm telling you Mr. Robinson if the yellow wire is attached to the red, the machine will explode! It's common science!"

"Don't tell me what "common science" is!" and he thrusted the wire upwards, to attach to the metal tube. But Westley seized the wire from his hands and placed it into the red slot.

_FLASH_

In a violent burst of light, the machine exploded. The flames licked around the machine and the tools. The workers cried out in surprise and astonishement. 911 was called. The sirens were heard in the distance.

Cornelius turned to Thompson. He could almost feel his rage.

"T-t-thompson..." he said, shaking with anger.

"Sir--?"

"I want you out. I want you to never, ever come back. I'm letting you off easy, not sueing you for destroying my machine, and half of my office. But, if you could so kindly as GET OUT maybe I wont tell the police to arrest you on your way out."

"Mr. Robinson, please, I- "

_"Thompson I'm warning you..."_

"Please Sir!"

"OUT!"

Thomspon bit his lip his hands shaking. He turned on his heel and nearly sprinted away. He slid down a wall. Within ten minutes policemen, and firemen carrying portable hoses (invented three years ago) were runnig down the hall, shouting things to each other. Thompson felt it would be best to leave, now. On his way down the hallway he ran into a raven-haired boy with dark brown eyes, and a cocky, happy-go-lucky look on his face.

"Hi Sir, your Thompson right? Have you seen my father? I've been looking everywhere for him. He told me to meet him here, something he wanted to show me well, I actually don't really know... so do you know where he is? Huh? Sir?"

The words came out really fast. Thompson had to take a breath after the boy talked.

"Uh, I think your dad is on the 4th floor. Er, the electric center."

The boy's face lit up. "Hey, thanks Thompson!" and he dashed off.

Thompson sighed. _Like father like son_, he thought.

_I wonder what Robinson will say to his kid when he has nothing to show him. _He thought.

Thompson suddenly found that he was going back the way he came. Back to the place that his whole future had been destroyed. At that thought he heard familliar voices.

"Sorry Will, I uh, don't really have anything to show you. I thought it would be finished by today, but it... uh just isn't. Sorry buddy."

Wilbur's face didn't seem upset at all. It just changed to having a bit of wonder.

"Well, can we do something else?" the boy asked.

Cornelius' face lit up.

"Well, we can go home and work on that invention that we started last week."

At that sentence Thomspon stepped behind a wall that was jetting out. He saw the father and son walking down the hall, unlike in their looks. Cornelius has his arm around his son and they were gone.

Thompson's head was spinning from all that had happened in such a short amount of time, but mostly because an idea had just been planted into his head.

Thirteen-year-old Wilbur Robinson was obviousely Cornelius' life. With a filthy rich father and being an only child, the boy was likely to be a spoiled brat.

And since he wouldn't be very likely to be getting a paycheck soon, why not? It would serve Robinson right to have something challenging and frightening happen to him. Maybe this could be fun.

How hard could it be to kidnap Wilbur Robinson?


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, all right, I will update. Sheesh. No haha jk, thanks for the reviews. Here is is! :D**

**Wilbur's POV**

School sucks.

Beyond anything in the entire world.

Why should I, Wilbur Robinson, have to sit in a boring classroom, learing things that only make my brain literally ache, when I am pretty much set for life? I mean, seriousely, my dad is a frikking billionare! I don't need school, or a job. I don't want to be a total idiot, but honestly is it really necessary to have to read some hideous book called, Of Mice and Men? Seriously I mean who pets dead mice? That's wrong. Oh my goodness, there is a squirrel outside the window.

Whoa, really short attention-span. Anyway why am I in here listening to that rat drone on and on? Such a waste of time, that I don't have.

That's why I'm ditching.

Oh shut up consience. I really don't care all that much to tell you the truth. Nothing bad is going to happen. Wilbur Robinson never fails.

_Three hours later…_

Okay, I am a complete idiot.

How on earth did I even manage to get to this part of town? It was that stupid silver van. It was really freaking me out. But now I'm lost. Lost and in _so_ much trouble. Gross, who the crap would leave their pants on the sidewalk? Freaks that's who.

The blood rushes from my cheeks when I see the silver van turn the corner.

It's following me, I know it. There is no way that whoever is in that car could just happen to be here, when I saw them on the other side of town an hour ago. Why would they be here? The odds against me are too high.

If I could just hop that wall before he comes down the block, I'm in the clear. Just as my knee touches the surface of the wall, it's too late. The van stops and the door opens.

I'm wasting absolutely no time getting out of there. I may ditch a lot, but I'm not a total fool. I know when it's time to run, and when to stay and fight. If I could just duck into that café, and hide maybe in the restroom for a while, I could call my dad to come and pick me up. Being grounded is better than being dead.

The van pulls into the little café parking lot.

I'm dead.

There is no where to go or run. I don't even think there is a restroom in this stupid place. It's nearly deserted here anyway. No one to help me.

I duck under a table.

The man gets out of his car. The bell jingles when he opens the door. He surveys the room before going to interrogate the waitress.

And I recognize him. That's Thompson! The dork who blew up my dad's lab! Relief floods through me as I see that I know the strange van dude, and that he isn't just some bum off the street. There isn't any danger. I emerge from my hiding spot. I hear Thompson rudely talking to the waitress.

"Very dark hair, kinda does it like an ice cream cone? You know what I'm talking about, lady?"

The woman grimaced at his harsh tone.

"Well, why don't you look behind you, _sir_?" she rolls her eyes.

Thompson turns to look at me, and I feel the blood leave my face once again. His eyes are not those of surprise and kindess in finding me, but malice. A slight grin begins in the corner of his mouth and goes across his face. I feel chills spread up my arms like lightening.

And I get that impulse once more, to run.

I wont stop running this time. Not untill I get home. I just have to get home, through the gates. Punishment seems so trivial next to my fear. I hear him start his car but I can't even find the courage to look back.

I run through backyards and across parking lots and lawns for hours. It's getting dark. Dark, and I have absolutely no clue where I am. I turn a corner and find myself in an alley with a dumpter at the end, with a gate behind it. If I can just get up on that dumpster, I could hop the gate and be even further away from my follower.

That's when the van parks, blocking my entrance out of the alley.

My heart stops.

I sprint to the dumpster praying with every fiber in my being that he doesn't catch me, or see me. I vault to the top of the dumpster, but with my luck, of course…

My foot slips and I crash to the ground, knocking down several boxes and bottles. It makes such a racket that the noise echoes off the walls.

"_There_ you are Will! I've been looking everywhere for you! Sorry about the scare back at the diner, I was just so relieved at finding you!"

Liar

"Anyway, your father has been tearing the city apart for you! He asked me to help him look, and if I found you, I get my job back. So why don't you just hop on in with me, and I'll drive you home. I'm sure your dad will forget all about punishment. He is just too worried."

I stop short and my breath catches in my throat. I don't believe him. My dad hasn't talked to Thompson for weeks. Why would he ask him to come and look for me? It doesn't make sense.

"I-I'm sure I can just call my dad, and tell him w-w-where I am. You don't need t-to take me all the way home." My voice is high pitched and uneven.

"But it's on the way."

"No thank you sir."

His face turned a deep red and he let out a long shuddering breath.

"I'm losing my patience you stupid boy. I don't care if you're your father's spoiled brat, I'm not going to lose my dignity because of you."

"It's already lost. And my fa-"

But my sentence isn't finished because he grabs my neck right as I emit a bloodcurdling shriek. The world fades, then goes black.

"I don't care how many batteries it takes I need that tracking device NOW!"

Cornelious Robinson is sitting in the café that his son had been in exactly five hours before. He was five hours too late. Wilbur had never come home. The police phoned him three hours ago telling him that his son had been sighted and chased by a tall man that fitted the description perfectly of the employee he had recently fired. The waitress was very distraught. She was sobbing in the booth long after the police were done questioning her.

"Mr. Robinson?" she whispered.

He drew a breath.

"Y-your son. I-I think t-h-aat he will be okay."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Because I did nothing to prevent this."

Cornelious turned in his chair to face her.

"And what makes you think that all is well, and that he will be all right?"

"Because your child has sense. The second he sensed the man was not his friend, he ran, and ran. And fast too. Too many people are born without common sense, and that gets them into a lot of trouble."

Cornelious turned around and put his face in his hands, shaking. His only comfort now, was that he knew his child had sense. But he knew Thompson, and he knew that Thompson had so much more than that.

**There you go! Very late yes I am aware. But better late then never! Review please! :D :D **


	3. Chapter 3

The Kidnapping of Wilbur Robinson

**Hey! Uhh sorry I'm a loser and never updated this story. I hope everyone that once liked it comes back to it and knows that this story is NOT dead, and I will be finishing it :) So here is the much – anticipated third chapter of The Kidnapping of Wilbur Robinson :)**

Wilbur's head hurt. Like, really hurt. It was throbbing and pulsing worse than it ever had in his entire life. It took him a while to realize what had happened, and what his terrible situation was.

He had been kidnapped. Kidnapped by his dad's freaky employee that had recently been fired. What was going to happen to him? Would he be used for ransom? Most likely. There was also the chance that the guy was a total psychopath and had worse things in mind. The thought made him shiver. He was afraid, wondering where he was, and where Thompson was.

Perhaps opening his eyes would help.

He did so, and gasped from both his surroundings and the extreme pain above his left eye and in his nose when he opened his mouth. He looked down at his hands, pleased that they weren't tied like they always were in movies. He reached up and felt his face. He had a huge bump right above his eyebrow. It hurt to the touch. He felt his nose which was extremely painful. He was shocked to feel that it did not feel like his nose usually did. It instead was crooked and was wet with blood. He felt where the bone on the bridge of the nose was splintered.

The place he was in was even more frightening than his broken nose and bruised face. It was a completely door less and windowless room made completely of concrete. The only thing in the entire room was the tiny lightbulb on the ceiling. He knew now why his hands weren't tied. It was completely impossible to escape, and gave him a very nervous, crazy feeling like he was alone in the world completely cut off. No way out, no one to help him. If he screamed no one would come. He tried to will himself not to start hyperventilating. If he tried to explain the experience, even years later to someone else of how terrifying the experience was, he could never quite do it right. No one can understand how scary it is to be locked in a room like that until it actually happens to them.

Wibur stood, taking deep breaths and wincing in the pain all over his body. He took a step forward and listened in fear and amazement as the noise of his footstep echoed all around the room. He clapped his hands three times. The echo was loud and eerie.

He began to feel around the walls, the floor, everywhere, knowing in his heart that it was useless but feeling like it would be a bit silly if he didn't at least try to find some sort of escape. After hours of searching, he started to feel that suffocating, terrifying feeling again. He sat down on the cold ground. There had to be some way out, because there had to have been some way for him to be here in the first place.

He thought of his dad, and his mother feeling a surge of guilt. They were probably worried out of their minds, of where he was. He didn't know what day it was, or how long he had been out. How many days had it been since he had gone missing? The thought of not knowing what day it was made him feel crazy all over again. Putting insane people in rubber rooms probably didn't help, he thought to himself. It probably only made them crazier.

Just then he heard a scraping, creaking sound directly behind him. He turned around and felt his heart stop. Directly out of the floor rose a hand, then and arm, and then the rest of a man. It was Thompson. There was no mistaking it.

He saw it now. Completely blended in with the grey ground was a trapdoor. There was no way that it could be opened from the inside. Only the outside.

Thompson climbed into the room standing up straight. Wilbur stood too, not wanting to be sitting at his feet. He stood at him directly in the face, daring him to say something, not wanting to seem afraid.

The man gave a creepy, half smile.

"So, awake are you? Took you long enough." he said.

Wilbur just stared. He didn't know what to say. He was half paralyzed by fear, and half by anger for being brought to this stupid place.

"Well, what do you have to say?" he asked a little roughly, color rising to his face.

"Wh-what do you want me to say?" whispered Wilbur.

Thompson laughed softly.

"So you're a shy one eh? Thats easy. No whining, no pleading, no fake bravery. You're just accepting it aren't you?"

"Accepting what? That I'm going to die?" sad Wilbur, building in defiance.

"Well, yes, you and... others..." said Thompson. Wilbur didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"If you didn't kidnap me because I'm famous and my parents are rich, then just get what you need to get done over with. I'm not going to sit around, and I'm not afraid. Especially not to die. I've lived too good of a life to be afraid of something like death. I'm afraid for _you_ however, if I am murdered because of what my family will do to you."

Thompson raised his eyebrows at Wilbur's rant and then smiled again.

"I actually did kidnap you because of you parents, well more like your father. You most likely know the story. All those years, all that time, and BAM!" his yell echoed around the walls, making Wilbur jump. "I'm out, finished, done for." he paused for breath, looking quite mad.

"So, yes I did kidnap you mainly for revenge because I know _exactly_ what your little family will do once they know I have you. They will come and find me. Especially you father. And that is exactly what I want."

And smiling at the white, horrified look on Wibur's face he strode back over to the trapdoor that he had held up with a little stick, went down inside it, and slammed it shut. Wilbur heard the click of a lock on the other side.

**OOOOOOOOO oooooooo OOOOOOOOOO ooooooooooo**

It had been four days since Wilbur Robinson, the most famous and loved child in all the world had gone missing. The world knew who had kidnapped him, his connection to him, and exactly what he looked like. But no one knew where in the world he was.

The police were in disarray. As far as they could tell, the kid had disappeared. Of course there was the witness of that waitress, but other than that, nothing. They searched, and searched, and not just the police searched, but thousands helped, looking for anything.

The Robinson household was unusually quiet. Franny and Cornelius were sad, and scared of course, but they tried to just get over all of that and find their child. He would be found, and soon.

**Ok, so thats it :/ Pretty short yeah but the next one will be longer I promise :) Review please :)**


End file.
